(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical network terminal, a method for time synchronization thereof, an optical line terminal, and a method for managing a network thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gigabit capable passive optical network (GPON) is a system that includes multiplexed voices, data, or video signals in an optical signal, transmits them to a passive element through an optical fiber and an optical splitter that is shared by subscribers, and implements a gigabit transmission speed. The gigabit capable passive optical network provides an optical network terminal management control interface (OMCI) that has a rapid downstream transmission speed and an efficient management function, thereby making it possible to increase inter-operability and simply manage operation.
The gigabit capable passive optical network requires time synchronization between a controller and a base station in order to support a seamless handover between the user terminal and the base station, and performs the time synchronization in order to minimize the interface between the system frequencies to be used for a system using time division duplexing (TDD).
Meanwhile, the gigabit capable passive optical network has an asymmetrical form having different downlink and uplink speeds, and the method for time synchronization in the related art is implemented to meet the network a symmetrical shape having the same downlink and uplink speeds. Therefore, a method for time synchronization meeting the gigabit capable passive optical network is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.